Patent Literature 1 discloses a radiant heater apparatus. The radiant heater apparatus is arranged to oppose an occupant in an interior of a vehicle.
The radiant heater apparatus is effective as an equipment to provide an occupant with a feeling of warm, in order to assist an air-heating device for a vehicle. However, further improvement is required for a radiant heater apparatus.